The Coming Storm
| Image = 073TheComingStorm.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien as Vax'ildan. | ChapterNum = 6 | EpNum = 4 | GnSNum = C1E73 | Airdate = 2016-10-27 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 3:24:38 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-73/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-73-the-coming-storm/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the fourth episode of the sixth chapter of Critical Role. With three of the five members of the Chroma Conclave dead, Vox Machina has a meeting with their friends in Whitestone to begin planning for the upcoming battle with Thordak. Percy decides it's time for one of their allies to stop keeping secrets from the rest. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements * The main cast are all wearing costumes for Halloween, based on Critical Role NPCs. ** Matthew Mercer is dressed as Victor the black powder merchant. ** Sam Riegel is dressed as Hotis the rakshasa. ** Taliesin Jaffe is dressed as Clarota. ** Marisha Ray is dressed as Doctor Anna Ripley. ** Liam O'Brien is dressed as Tyriok Gadsworth the mapmaker. ** Laura Bailey is dressed as Lady Delilah Briarwood. ** Travis Willingham is dressed as Lord Sylas Briarwood. * Matt and Marisha announced their engagement. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Our band of adventurers, Vox Machina, were in the process of formulating their plan of attack against the Chroma Conclave, a group of chromatic dragons that had banded together and released Thordak the Cinder King, a great, massive-sized red dragon that sundered the Tal'Dorei countryside and currently sits on the main city of Emon. "The party has traversed multiple planes, traveled all over the world, and gathered these various magical artifacts known as the Vestiges of the Divergence in preparation for this battle, honing their skills. And now, after finally defeating their third member of the Conclave and allying with a fourth, Raishan, they defeated Vorugal, the white dragon, over the ruins of Draconia in Wildemount. "They are now returning, after gathering the spoils of the fight, making their way to the next leg of their journey, to the very, very fast-approaching conflict with the Cinder King himself." Part I Keyleth finishes revitalizing the plants and Vox Machina prepares to return home. Keyleth opens the portal and they enter Whitestone, arriving there in the early morning. They head towards the castle with Pike heading back to the temple. As they enter, they see Seeker Assum waiting inside the foyer. Assum puts a hand on Kima's shoulder and Keyleth attempts to counterspell whatever effect Assum is doing. Kima says it is good to see Assum, appearing to have been wiped by Raishan. He informs them that Kashaw is back and they will be having a meeting in a little bit. Assum tells them food is probably ready and leaves. Kima goes to test out her new sword some more Vex and Grog go to the deposit the dragon hide. Keyleth grabs Vax and wants to track Raishan. She wants to kill her now but Vax protests against it, saying they will not be able to even if she is diseased. She wants this to be over with but she listens to Vax. They catch up with the others. They head to the treasury and decide they have to check in with everyone. Percy advises they don't have a plan yet so Raishan can't tell they are lying. Vax heads to Gilmore's house who has just woken up. He tells Gilmore that they killed Vorugal as he makes them tea. Vax says he is worried he will be dead in a few days and feels like he needs to apologize to him. Vax explains that he cares very deeply for him and loves him as a dear friend. Gilmore tells him that he appreciates his honesty and is thankful for the connection they do have. Gilmore tells him that he needs to stay alive and keep fighting because Vox Machina needs to keep promoting him. They say their goodbyes and Shaun makes him promise he will see him next time. Vex'ahlia and Keyleth go to find Kashaw. He doesn't answer his door so they open the door a crack and find him passed out, snoring. Vex sneaks in and flicks his nose, waking him and he nearly hits Vex in the face. He pulls out the two possible contracts for beasts that he got from Vanessa. They break the news that the dragon is already dead and Kashaw tells them to get out of his room. As they leave Vex excitedly tells Keyleth that Percy kissed her. Vex asks how everything is going with Vax and reassures Keyleth that she approves. The girls hug and talk about maybe going shopping. Scanlan manages to get some gold from Grog, although the latter is not great at counting. Percy checks in on Cassandra and tells her they've killed another dragon. He hands her warning written in Elven to keep quiet during the meeting. He apologizes for leaving Whitestone mostly in her hands while he is busy with the dragons, promising he'll relieve her of some of the burdens when they have finished the fight. Scanlan finds Jarett who is eating to talk about their drug deal. Jarett is concerned about him wanting to pick up a bad habit and suggests he tries to stick with getting laid, to get himself back in the game. Scanlan is worried about Kaylie and Jarett tells him to get a keepsake or something that reminds him of her. Scanlan says Jarett is much wiser than he gives him credit for but still wants to try the liquid courage. Jarett tells him to lean in and sucker punches him in the face, telling him that he now has to live to return the favor. Grog goes outside into the courtyard and marks his territory with his pee. Vax returns to go find Kynan and runs into Scanlan. Vax asks what is wrong and Scanlan says one of their employees punched him in the face. Scanlan thinks Vax is looking better these days and they haven't had a depressing chat in a while. Vax tells him he's in love and he has to run, but they'll talk about it later. Vax greets Jarett who directs him to Kynan with the other troops, finding him eating alone. Vax requests that he tries to fit in at Whitestone, keep an eye on Cassandra and gives him Simon. He tells Kynan he is a good kid before leaving to the meeting. The party heads towards the meeting. Keyleth stops Grog before they walk in and asks how he utilizes his rage, being able to be patient. He says it comes down to family, to Vox Machina. Before he met Pike and the rest of the group, he would fight whenever and let his rage get the best of him. Now he realizes that he has to be patient or else he could mess it up for his family. Grog tells her to let her rage build and he will help her take down Raishan when the time is right. The meeting mostly consists of the group trying to figure out their next plan of attack, settling that they will go for Thordak before Raishan. They know that Whitestone won't be safe for long and they should try to fight first. They discuss how they might be able to move their forces or if there is any merit in trying to sever Thordak's connection to the fire plane. They decide to try and reach out to their allies, tell them to prepare. Percy tries to mention J'Mon but the rest of the party cover it up, not wanting to alert Raishan that they have another ally. Percy chooses this point to try and stab Assum who counters the strike. Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (absent) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New Returning * Cassandra de Rolo * Shaun Gilmore * Jarett Howarth * Lady Kima * Kynan Leore * Raishan (disguised as Assum Emring) * Drake Thunderbrand * Kashaw Vesh * Allura Vysoren Inventory Quotations External Links * Episode transcript References Art: